Grell Sutcliff, Makeup Theif
by Midnathething
Summary: When William made Grell leave without her makeup on she knew she had a problem, luckily a certain blond Trancy has plenty of makeup to spare.


**Author's Note: For Something different, I'm writing a Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fanfiction. I'd like to note ahead of time that in this story Grell is referred to with female pronouns. If this in any way bothers/agitates you or grinds against your nerves DON'T read this fanfiction. I'd also prefer to not receive flames for referring to Grell with female pronouns.  
**

**This fanfic takes place in the anime verse, at some point during Black Butler Two.**

**I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).**

**-Midnathething**

Grell Sutcliff's day had started poorly and was rapidly getting worse.

Her day had started with William pretending she didn't exist, which would have been bad enough by itself, but then she had been sent out to collect souls too. Her protests that she hadn't gotten the chance the apply her makeup yet and therefore could not be seen in public had fallen upon deaf ears. William had even had the audacity to claim that "as a man" she was wasting her time by applying the makeup every day.

While the redhead thought William was cute, he was a jerk and his personality generally irked Grell to the point that the mere idea of doing anything other than flirting with the man made the Sutcliff sick. William didn't need to know that though.

The demon she had recently met, Sebastian, was a different story. Unfortunately, he currently had his hands full with a contract signed with the Phantomhive boy. While the reaper found the boy tolerable, the boy's attitude and the fact that he stood between her and Sebastian irritated Grell more than she would care to admit. Seeing him alive after Sebastian had taken the boy to eat his soul had been a bittersweet surprise.

While he was irritating and rather spoiled, a small part of Grell, a very small part mind you, thank-you-very-much, liked the child. And she only liked him because he had let her meet Sebastian, reapers did _not_, after all, grow attached to humans. Especially not humans who thought they were smarter than everyone in the room. Despite the fact that a small part of Grell liked the child the reaper couldn't help but eagerly await the day that the demon and human either broke their contract of finished it so she could spend more time with the demon-turned-butler uninterrupted.

Her musings aside, Grell couldn't help but wish she knew where she currently was. Once she knew that, she could make herself look presentable. Absentmindedly, the Reaper waved a hand through yet another spider web, sighing in irritation. She hadn't known the human world possessed so many of the irritating little arachnids, and she had never seen so many in one place.

After having walked through at least 18 more spider webs Grell finally found a building. It looked flashy, to the degree that it must have been a family manor, and the redhead couldn't help but feel she should recognize the place. Ignoring the nagging sense that she should know the area, Grell cheerfully pushed the doors open and wandered into the manor.

The reaper explored the manor, occasionally glancing into various rooms lining the halls. Eventually the redhead found the room she had been subconsciously searching for. Grell squealed in delight when she spotted the makeup someone had left out, sitting on their table. The reaper mentally scolded whoever lived there for their poor form, after all, leaving one's makeup sitting where anyone could find it? It gave bad implications.

The Sutcliff decided the room probably belonged to a woman, based on their decor choices. After all, what man would willingly use a room so... feminine? The irony of this though was missed by Grell.

Pausing before grabbing the makeup, Grell cast her senses out to see if there were people who might bother her while she applied her makeup. The Sutcliff frowned when she sensed multiple demons. Not just one or two, but _five_. Who would want or need five demons? And how would they even control that many demons? As far as she knew, demons didn't serve humans out of the good of their hearts, and humans generally only had one soul. If the demons were all after the same individual's soul Grell expected there would be a large mess in the future, demon were not, after all, known for their sharing skills.

Grell absentmindedly realized she could also sense a young human, around Ciel's age. Snorting, the redhead decided that the mess that the human left behind was going firmly in the "Not-my-goddamn-job" group if she had any say in the matter.

Noting that the demons all seemed distracted, Grell began applying the makeup, humming cheerfully as she did so. After a few moments the humming slipped into quiet singing, a German song **(1)** Grell remembered from the time before she had become a reaper. Though the memories of then were beginning to grow fuzzy due to the passing of time, she quite clearly remembered the song. She suspected it had once been very important to her.

A few minutes later, after adjusting her spectacles and dusting off her clothing, Grell stood, carefully examining the makeup that had been left sitting out. Clearly the owner of the makeup hadn't cared too much about it, since they had just left it sitting like that. Surely they wouldn't mind it vanishing then? Laughing quietly, the redhead carefully packed away the makeup and took it.

Her day was beginning to look slightly better.

. . .

A few minutes later a shrill scream of, "My makeup!" reached Grell's ears. Grell didn't twitch at the fact that it clearly belonged to a teenage boy.

"Sorry deary, but this is mine now!" Grell chirped cheerfully, pausing only to read the first name on the list of souls that she was to collect.

. . .

What was already an unpleasant day at the Trancy manor turned worse when Alois discovered that his makeup was gone. Dealing with Alois set Claude in a foul mood, but the shrill scream that had made all of the demons wince along with the little blond monster's rage, which would probably last the whole day, had just made everything that much worse. Claude silently swore that he would find whoever was responsible for this mess and make them suffer.

. . .

Grell was, meanwhile, completely oblivious to the rage of a certain demon. She was exited to have just finally collected the last soul on her list with time to spare. If she hurried she might be able to find Sebastian and spend time with him!

**1: At one point I read a fanfiction that had Grell from a German family before she had become a reaper. I liked the idea an used it in this story, which is why Grell is singing a German song.**


End file.
